lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 476
Report #476 Skillset: Sacraments Skill: Holylight Org: Celestines Status: Completed Jan 2011 Furies' Decision: Solution 3 Problem: Holy light is a very difficult commodity for a Celestine or Paladin to accrue for use in combat. It is my opinion that the usefulness of holy light abilities is far outweighed by the difficulty of gaining globes. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Keep all current methods of gaining light except for killing an infidel. Introduce a new method of gaining light, allow one globe of holy light to be gained on each heretic tick and two globes on each infidel tick. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Keep all current methods of gaining light. Allow 1 globe of holy light to be gained on a hallowed ground tick. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Reduce the cost of holy light abilities. Proposed costs- Holy Healing: 1, Righteous Arms: 1, Hallowed Presence: 2, Infidel: 2, Numen: 4, Holy Presence: 5, Trueheal: 5. Player Comments: ---on 1/6 @ 02:45 writes: Slight concern would be that Solution 1 just lets you cast it on your allies with no real cost but a bit of power to yourself. Cast it on a few people at the Pool of Stars, link, and you've got full Holy Light without really having to do anything. It does seem like it's going a bit far in the other direction. ---on 1/6 @ 02:45 writes: For reference, the most useful combat abilities which use holy light are Hallowed Presence (-10 globes) which creates hallowed ground that follows the caster. Infidel (-10) allows a third opening of the aura. Holy Being (-15) cures health and heals an affliction of allies in the room every 10 (approx, can't remember the exact amount) seconds for 5 minutes. Current sources of holy light are: resurrect (+5), sacrifice (+15), landing a killing blow on a Celestia enemy (+5), landing a killing blow on an infidel (+10) and blessed armaments (costs 5 globes and gives a low chance of +1 globe when symbol striking or hitting with a knight weapon. Only works on someone who is a personal enemy AND undead). ---on 1/6 @ 02:45 writes: My preference is for solution one. This would grant 5 globes for a single casting of heretic. It would take two heretic casts (total 6 power and ~30 seconds) to gain enough light to allow casting of a useful holy light ability. In the case of heretic -> infidel, you would gain 4 globes from the initial heretic (the fifth doesn't hit as infidel must be cast before the final tick). An infidel suffers on average 5 more ticks, about 70% of which are heretic and 30% are infidel. On average, there'd be a total of 10.5 globes of holy light from casting heretic + infidel. Again this allows casting one useful holy light ability for 6 power and ~30 seconds of combat. If inquisition hits, the target will suffer on average 5 more ticks. Removal of light gain on killing an infidel will approximately offset light gain from ticks during the inqui (if inquisitioned they would probably die marked as an infidel).---Solution 2: Hallowed ground lasts around 2 minutes and ticks every 10 seconds. Allow 1 globe of holy light to be gained on each tick. I do not like this option as much since it allows one to sit in hallowed ground when not fighting and passively gain light. It would also take longer to gain light during a fight. ---on 1/6 @ 02:54 writes: A possible solution to Xenthos' concern would be to make the heretic/infidel solution only work on enemies of Celestia. Would the breach of RP be enough of a deterrant to trivial Celestia enemying for gaining holy light? ---on 1/7 @ 00:46 writes: Just a slight correction to Placeus's comment. I think HallowedPresence is HallowedGround for the room it was casted in and all adjacent rooms. I'm pretty sure it does not follow the caster. Someone please confirm. ---on 1/7 @ 08:59 writes: Yeah, my bad. Eventru confirmed that it casts HG in the room and all adjacent rooms. ---on 1/9 @ 08:13 writes: I support solution 1, with the proviso that it only works on Celestia enemies as per Placeus's 3rd comment, to curb the chances of weird/stupid RP justifications. ---on 1/11 @ 01:12 writes: Could maybe have supplicants generate 1 HolyLight? Otherwise, I don't really support Solution 1 or 2 - as far as I am aware HolyLight was something that was supposed to difficult to get to and not become a normal part of combat. ---on 1/11 @ 06:24 writes: Solution #3 looks best, but maybe not exactly with those numbers. ---on 1/13 @ 09:18 writes: The numbers I have proposed in Solution 3 are based on the usefulness of the skills compared to what is required to gain light. I have tried come up with light costs that are commensurate with the power cost and likelihood of actions required to gain light. I've nudged the proposed costs of numen from 2 to 4 and Holy Presence from 4 to 5. Please suggest new costs if you think any of these are unreasonable! ---on 1/15 @ 00:10 writes: Holy Presence is STARCHANT HOLYBEING under HolyLight in the AB, right? ---on 1/16 @ 00:04 writes: Hallowed Presence is STARCHANT HALLOWEDPRESENCE under AB SACRAMENTS HALLOWED GROUND. Holy Being is STARCHANT HOLYBEING under AB SACRAMENTS HOLYLIGHT ---on 1/16 @ 00:04 writes: Hallowed Presence is STARCHANT HALLOWEDPRESENCE under AB SACRAMENTS HALLOWED GROUND. Holy Being is STARCHANT HOLYBEING under AB SACRAMENTS HOLYLIGHT ---on 1/16 @ 00:06 writes: Sorry for the double! ---on 1/16 @ 02:48 writes: Reducing the costs is probably the best solution - keep it difficult to gain holylight. ---on 1/16 @ 06:35 writes: Bah! Sorry Inagin, I just figured out what you were asking. In sol 3 and my comment where I said said Holy Presence (which doesn't exist), I meant to say Holy Being. ---on 1/16 @ 07:59 writes: Agree with Talan. I could get behind a very slight reduction in holy light costs, so long as it remains difficult to accrue. ---on 1/16 @ 10:43 writes: I have no problem with a possible reduction in costs of Holy Light, but agree with the other comments as to keeping the difficulty of accruing the commodity challenging. ---on 1/16 @ 19:46 writes: I think Holy Light isn't supposed to have an easy way to be -actively- accrued like Solutions 1/2. 3 is fine.